


Packaged Surprise

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: Monster Mash [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Egg Laying, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Harpies, Harpy Clint Barton, M/M, Mpreg, New Parents, One Shot, Unexpected Pregnancy, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolves, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Clint and Bucky were not expecting to start a family.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Monster Mash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Packaged Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts out before the events of "Merry Little Things" and finishes after.
> 
> Oops, we wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it! so here it is!
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Clint stared wide-eyed at the egg he'd just laid, feeling like he was looking at something alien.

It wasn't that he wasn't expecting an egg, he’d lay one once a year since puberty, but…

His eggs had always been white and plain looking, like an oversized chicken egg bought by the dozen at the grocery store. No blemishes or spots, no speckles or variation.

Yet this one, once he'd finally managed to pass it and he lay shivering and panting on his bed, exhausted as he always was when his laying finally came to pass, he gathered enough strength to roll over and find a blanket to wrap himself up in only to spot his egg first as it sat on the bed near his hip, teal metallic spots and speckles shining in the light from the setting sun outside the window.

He pushed himself up and, with shaking hands, picked up the warm egg, turning it over in his hands as he looked at it.

"B-BUCKY!" he called out, hoping his lover was in their apartment in Avenger Tower, and not off hanging out with Steve or working out in the gym—or even getting one of his metal arms upgraded by Tony. "Bucky! Get your furry ass in here!"

He continued to look at the egg cradled between his hands. Delicate and a little larger than an ostrich egg. 

Beautiful.

Clint looked at it in awe, even as nerves and uncertainty curled in the pit of his stomach.

With the sounds of clicking nails on the floor, Bucky came running in the room, sliding as he lost traction on his paws and slammed into the door frame. In his wolf form, he looked attentively at his mate, his lupine eyes wide and tail straight out.

Clint looked up from the egg, his wide eyes locking onto the wolf’s, “I—I’m pregnant.”

Bucky tilted his head before trotting closer, sniffing the egg before looking back up at Clint. In very little time he changed back to his human form, the lupine metal leg clattering to the floor. "I'm not quite sure I understand," he said after reaching out to touch the egg. "And forgive me if this is a stupid question… but how does the egg mean you're pregnant?"

“Okay, maybe pregnant isn’t the perfect term for this but I’m sort of panicking a little right now. Unfertilized eggs come out with no color or markings—this year’s egg isn’t like that—Bucky, this egg is holding our baby. This egg is going to hatch. It’s not—it’s not a dud. It’s not what I normally lay. This one is—is—is _special…_ ”

"Wait… you're telling me that I…. We're going to have a baby?" Bucky stared wide eyed at the egg, touching it gently.

“Y-yeah.” Clint looked back down at the precious package in his hands, “We need to keep it warm and loved and—we’ll need to get an egg parenting book so we know what to do and an incubator to keep it warm so I don’t have to stay at home nesting it until it hatches and...god, I didn’t even think a werewolf could fertilize my eggs...is the baby going to be okay? Will it be a harpy? Wolf? Hybrid? I have no idea what we’ve gotten ourselves into, Buck!”

"Well clearly we've gotten ourselves into parenting," Bucky said with a smile. "Let me get all the blankets we have so we can warm the egg. We don't want it to get too cold."

“Grab me some clothes, too. I know I normally rest for a day after laying but—we should go out together to get the things we need to take care of this egg. We’ll take the egg with us, keeping it swaddled.” Clint decided, feeling the instinct to stay close and guard his precious egg—his and Bucky’s _baby_.

"Got it." Bucky leaned forward and kissed Clint before grabbing his human prosthetic arm and leaving to grab blankets and anything soft to help make a nest for the egg.

When he came back with tons of blankets in his arms, the smile on his face couldn't have been wider. "Alright, I grabbed every blanket I could find, plus some fresh clothes right out of the dryer, because I know you like to have warm dry clothes after you lay your eggs."

“You’re the best, Bucky.” Clint gushed, wrapping one of the dryer-warmed shirts around the egg before making a soft nest to cradle it. Only after the egg was taken care of, did he get dressed, his body feeling stiff and sore from his ordeal. Then he grabbed a basket that had once held gifted fruit out of the closet and he dumped out the random assortment of socks that were missing their match, making room to build a smaller portable nest for their egg until they got a proper carrier for it. 

Once that was done, he moved the egg into the basket nest and looked from it to Bucky, “This feels surreal…”

"I know, but you know… I always kinda wanted something like this. I guess that's just a part of me from the war that's stayed all these years." Bucky nuzzled Clint gently.

“Would have been nice to know it was possible so we could have egg stuff ready in case it happened—like it just did.” Clint tucked another warm blanket on top of the egg, his cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink, “We’re suddenly daddies…”

"We're gonna have a little baby soon, Clint." The wolf pushed closer to his mate with a happy sigh. "So… how long should we wait to tell everyone?"

“Well, eggs aren’t exactly like live births. Mostly in the fact I don’t get baby weight, and Harpy eggs take around sixty days to hatch rather than the average of nine months for live births...so sooner rather than later would probably be best. Especially since we need everyone to know to be gentle and not wild when the egg is in the room.”

"Yeah… I don't want Bruce barreling in here when he's all big and green." Bucky pulled back and looked at the egg. "But okay, we'll tell everybody soon, and in two months we'll be parents!"

Clint nodded, “First things first—we go shopping. Then we’ll figure out how to tell everyone.”

"You feel up to shopping now? You just used a lot of energy, you know."

“I’m feeling a bit weak and tired, but the sooner we have egg care supplies, the better, and I want to go with you.” Clint insisted.

“If you’re sure. I don’t want you overdoing things.” Bucky nuzzled Clint once more before the both of them left their apartment, egg in their gentle care, to go look for supplies.

Rather than risk the egg by taking Bucky’s bike in the brisk Autumn air, the couple hailed a taxi which then took them to the shopping district and dropped them off outside a baby supply store.

Entering it arm-in-arm with a basket that contained their egg swaddled in blankets was a strange feeling for Clint as they looked around at all the displays of baby things. It was a bit overwhelming as they found themselves in a maze of cribs and cradles. But finally an employee pointed them in the direction of the egg care section.

Needing to sit down to rest, Clint found a bench and found a book on caring for an egg, thumbing through it as Bucky looked over a display of incubators.

“This says we should talk to our egg—read it stories or sing it songs while we wait for it to hatch.” Clint said, one hand protectively resting on the basket’s handle.

“That’s a nice idea… though maybe nothing like trigger words or anything like that. If our kid is really going to be half werewolf and half harpy, I really don’t want them to get triggered to shift before they’re ready.” There was an uneasiness in Bucky’s voice. Of course he was worried about trigger words and the like due to his past, but he was lucky that no one close to him knew his own trigger words that would turn him into a more monstrous form than just the simple shift to wolf.

“We don’t even know if the baby will have your shifting ability—god, should we get a werewolf-knowledgeable doctor as well as a harpy one? We should probably have both…” He sighed before coaxing Bucky closer, “I don’t know anything about triggers for you shifter types, but I’m sure nursery rhymes, lullabies, and fairy tales won’t have such words in them. We’ll find out how to keep this baby safe and happy.”

"I think the rhymes will be safe," Bucky said, shifting closer to Clint and nuzzling his neck lovingly.

“I’m sure the only thing we’ll really have to worry about is if the kid ends up with my level of sass.” Clint grinned.

Bucky snorted. "If they have as much sass as you, I'm in trouble."

“Oh, definitely. You’ll be doomed.” the harpy laughed, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “So, need help choosing an incubator?”

“Maybe… I don’t know which one would be best for an egg that possibly holds a werewolf harpy hybrid.”

“At this point it’s just an egg that needs to be kept warm. The ideal temperature may be affected by the baby’s werewolf blood, but, incubators have dials for that kind of thing, I think.” he handed Bucky the basket and stood up to look at the selection, “We’ll want one that is portable, but also sturdy enough to leave set up somewhere while we’re busy sleeping or whatever. Can’t be carrying it around all the time, and buying two is excessive.”

Based on that, he narrowed the selection down to three and then pulled out his phone to look up reviews on each of them.

Bucky helped read the reviews and pick out the incubator they both thought would do the most good for their lifestyles and the possible needs of the egg. Once they were satisfied with the incubator, they moved on to look through other egg needs and needs for the baby once it hatched, such as diapers, blankets, clothes, safety precautions so their newborn wouldn’t hurt themselves as they were learning about the new world they would be born into.

As soon as they had everything they thought they would need, the couple bought their items and headed out to get something to eat before returning back to Avenger Tower. Bucky got everything put away in a proper place while Clint rested and ate. It was a little bit before the wolf joined his mate on the couch with their egg, but Bucky was glad to finally be back home and relaxing with his family.

Clint was humming a little tune as he adjusted the incubator holding their egg, then he relaxed into Bucky’s side, “How do you think Steve will react to being an uncle?” he asked.

“I think he’s going to be way too excited about it,” Bucky admitted.

“Aunty Nat, too.” Clint chuckled. “But fiercely protective. She’ll probably be a great babysitter.”

"She'll probably be the best one out of the rest of the Avengers."

“How should we tell everyone? As a group? Separately? Make it a big announcement or just casually slip it in? Just let them figure it out when we walk around carrying our little egg baby?”

"I think we should tell them in a group, just so we don't have to worry about tracking everyone down or something."

Clint nodded, “This evening is our ‘Avengers assemble for a family dinner’ night. Even Tony comes out of his lab for that, so maybe tonight?”

“Tonight might be as good a time as any,” Bucky agreed with a nod.

Clint nodded and leaned into Bucky, “...Can we agree no more eggs for breakfast for a while?”

The wolf chuckled. “Sure, no more eggs for a while.”

“Good. I’d be paranoid otherwise.” Clint laughed.

“We won’t eat our baby, I promise.” Smiling, Bucky leaned against Clint and hummed happily.

“Good, because if anything happens to our egg, I’ll be using whomever is responsible as target practice.”

“God, I hope it doesn’t end up being me.”

“If it’s you, you’ll have more than just my arrows to worry about, Buck, you’ll also be on the couch.” Clint shifted so that he was straddling Bucky’s lap and looking him head-on, “But I know you, and I know you’ll be just as protective of our egg as I am.”

“Of course I will be, Clint. I love you and that egg so much, I don’t have the right words to describe it.” Bucky smiled. “And isn’t that the best kind of love?”

“That is an acceptable minimum level for our egg yes.” Clint leaned in, rubbing their noses together. “So, what name would you like to be called? Daddy? Papa?”

“I think Papa suits me just fine. Sounds nice… might be nicer if you call me that now for practice.”

“Then I’ll be Daddy.” Clint nodded with a smile, “Daddy Clint and Papa Bucky.”

The wolf hummed happily. "I love it."

“Me too...I’ll admit, I was in shock when I saw the egg, but now I’m just getting excited.”

"If I would have known you were laying an egg that had our baby in it, I would have been in the bedroom with you.”

“I know, and you usually do help me through it since we got together and got close enough for me to let you see me in such a state.” Clint hummed, “But now that we know, we can make sure you’re here for the hatching, too. You’ll need to be. Harpy babies imprint on their parents right when they hatch; know that their parents are safe. If you miss that, then it’ll be a little harder for you to bond with our child. They may cry when you pick them up.”

“Wouldn’t want our baby to hate one of the parents just because they weren’t there for the hatching. I definitely want our baby to feel safe around me. I…I don’t want anyone else to think I’m this monster that gets unleashed every time those trigger words are spoken to me.”

“That’s _not_ who you are, that’s not _what_ you are, Bucky.” Clint curled up in Bucky’s lap and kissed under his jaw, “And our child will never know that monster. Only his or her Papa who is nice and fuzzy and gives really good hugs, even without one arm.”

Bucky’s tail whapped happily against the couch cushions. “I hope they like my hugs. Sometimes a hug with a metal arm isn’t the most comfortable.”

“You know how to be gentle with it. I know this from experience. You’ll be fine.” Clint hummed.

If you say so. I think I can trust your word.” The wolf smirked before he nipped at Clint’s ear playfully, though careful not to touch the hearing aid the harpy wore.

“I have so much faith in you.” Clint chuckled, “How about we read our egg a nursery rhyme or two before we head out to the shared quarters?”

“Sure, and I can cuddle the both of you while we do so.”

“Make sure the egg stays swaddled as you get it out of the incubator. I’ll grab one of the books we got today.” Clint said, getting up to search through the mess of bags on the floor.

While Clint picked out a book, Bucky carefully took the egg out of the incubator and held it close to his body, making sure the blankets were still wrapped snugly around it. He wanted it to hatch already, but he also wanted the bonding time he would have with both his mate and his child, and that made him smile just a little.

Once a book was chosen, Clint moved over to join Bucky, curling up on his metal arm side so that the egg would get more of bucky’s body heat from resting in the crook of his real arm. The harpy opened the book and got comfortable, reading the first little tale out loud for their egg.

* * *

Bucky made sure the egg was wrapped warmly and snug before he even thought about stepping outside his and Clint’s shared apartment. He knew to be gentle and steady, and his hands were as still as they could possibly be, as gentle as the hands of the future father he would soon be. He knew the value of the egg, knew of its growing life inside and how it belonged to him and his mate. 

Exiting their apartment, Bucky stepped closer to Clint as they made their way to the Avengers’ shared common area, where most of them gathered for dinner and parties when they felt like it. He thought nothing of the stares he and his mate were getting as they settled down on one of the couches surrounding a television.

“Hey guys, we already decide on dinner tonight or can I suggest pizza?” Clint joked, moving forward and hopping over the back of the couch to perch right next to Nat.

Nat raised an eyebrow at him. “Uh… so are we just not going to address the egg Bucky just walked in with?”

“So no on the pizza idea?” Clint smirked, nudging her.

“Clint…”

“I just figured that we can spoil the best Avenger who just happened to have gone through the exhausting labor of giving birth and allow him his favorite food, is all.” he said casually, but he couldn’t hold back the sparkle in his eye.

“Wait, so that is your egg?” Steve asked as he moved closer, switching his gaze to Bucky.

The dark-haired wolf smiled at his old friend while pulling both the egg and his mate closer to his body.

“You usually don’t take care of your eggs this much, Clint,” Nat said. “Why is this one getting special treatment?”

“Mm, this one’s not a dud.” he said, flopping over against Bucky’s side and lifting the blanket swaddling the egg slightly to look at the spots decorating the shell. He smiled at it and stretched out, crossing his legs over Nat’s lap, “I did say I gave birth today, didn’t I?”

“Not a dud? So does that mean…” Nat looked over at Bucky, who nodded.

“Of course it’s mine. I wouldn’t let anyone else get as close to Clint as I do.”

“As if I’d let anyone get as close as I let you get.” Clint crossed his arms.

“Wait, wait, wait… You mean to tell us that you got knocked up?” Tony asked, setting down his cup of coffee.

"It was an accident," Bucky said. "We didn't know the egg wasn't going to be a dud this time. But I think we're both happy about the egg."

“But how is this possible?” Tony asked, pointing at Bucky, “You’re a live birth type and,” he moved his pointing finger to Clint, “you’re an egg laying type. The science doesn’t add up! How--”

“Tony,”

“Most importantly does that mean that--Steve! You’re definitely wearing condoms from now on!” Tony turned his finger on his own werewolf boyfriend.

Steve raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Clint lays eggs! You don't, and last I checked you can't get pregnant either… but we won't risk anything, I guess…"

Bucky snorted with a smirk. "Yeah, I think one hybrid will be enough excitement in this building for now."

“Correction, I don’t lay eggs regularly. It doesn’t mean I’m incapable of it!” Tony huffed.

Clint chuckled, “Go easy on him, Tony, most males of species don’t have the quirk that makes things like this possible.”

“Good thing we all know now, since every Avenger is here in this room,” Bucky said. “Don’t worry, Tony, I’m sure Stevie is a responsible mate. Clint and I just… got carried away this time and didn’t think twice about his egg month.”

“And now we’re daddies.” Clint grinned. “And that makes you Auntie Nat, and Uncle Stevie, and Uncle Tony, and Uncle Green--”

“Hey.” Bruce crossed his arms, “Uncle Bruce is just fine, you know.”

“Everyone will be an aunt or uncle, since we all are around each other daily anyways,” Bucky said. “And I’m sure everyone will have the chance to teach our kid some sort of skill once they’re old enough.”

“Oh I’m certainly teaching the kid self defence before they go off to school.” Nat said, “Can I see this egg baby?”

Bucky nodded before he shifted the egg so Nat could see it, touch it if she wanted to. “Honestly, this egg is the most beautiful one I’ve seen in my life.”

She reached out and gently touched it, running her fingers over it’s smooth shell, :You better keep it properly warmed. I won’t forgive you if you let it get cold!”

“Hey, we’re responsible adults! We went out right away to get what we needed to take care of our egg.” Clint insisted.

“We did,” Bucky said. “Even while Clint was still recovering from laying the egg. He insisted he wanted to go right away.”

“Well, good, but you should have stayed behind to recover, Clint.”

Clint shrugged, “I wanted to be there to help pick out cute egg things.”

“It’s okay, he got plenty of opportunities to sit and rest,” Bucky reassured. “I made sure of it.”

“And I rested once we got back.” Clint said, “Still not at my best, but I’ll be peachy by tomorrow.”

“You’re getting pampered tomorrow,” Bucky said while nuzzling the harpy’s neck. “So I know you’ll be fully rested. No missions until I say so.”

“Wha? But i’ll be fine to go on missions.” Clint pouted.

"You're not going on missions until I know for sure you're up for them." Bucky smiled warmly at his mate while shifting the egg closer to Clint. "I don't want anything to happen to you when you're not at 100%."

“But I will be tomorrow. I’ve gone on missions the day after I popped one of these things out before.”

Of course, this time it had been different from the start. It hadn’t come out easily or quickly. Instead of hours it had taken days, and he knew Bucky knew that. They lived together, after all.

"Clint, I can tell you're still exhausted. I know you won't be ready tomorrow. Just please rest until I know you're fully rested." Bucky grabbed one of Clint's hands. "If not for me, then for our baby."

“Fine, but i’m going to complain about it!”

"I wouldn't expect you not to complain." Bucky smiled before he kissed his mate.

“Good to know we’re on the same page.” 

“I think we’re on a similar page, because I know you can beg and complain quite a bit before you give up.” Bucky grabbed Clint’s nose lightly and tugged playfully with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a brat, I know.” Clint waged Bucky’s hand away from his nose, “I like the attention.”

“You sure do, but I love that about you. You’re my brat.”

“All yours.” Clint cuddled in closer to Bucky, gently taking their egg and resting it in his arm over his belly.

“If you two are gonna get all touchy feely soon, I’d suggest moving back to your apartment,” Nat said as she got off the couch and moved over to Tony and Steve.

“Relax, we’re just cuddling,” Bucky argued. “Nothing wrong with a little PDA is there?”

“Nope.” Tony said, “Besides, you two have your egg. No way you’ll get more than snuggly around that little gift.”

"Of course. We're not ruining our kid's innocence."

"Alright, well if you two love birds are finished flirting, let's order pizza for dinner," Nat said. "For the brand new parents on our team."

“Yes! Pizza!” Clint cheered.

“You have to share,” Nat reminded the harpy with a smile. “Your mate deserves that pizza as much as you do, Clint.”

“I did do part of the work,” Bucky said in a quiet voice like he was trying to avoid Clint hearing him.

“You weren’t even in the room when the egg came out!” Clint said, playfully tugging on a lock of Bucky’s long hair.

“I’m sorry my wolf side suddenly wanted to come out! I get urges sometimes.”

“I know. You don’t do well cooped up for too long. It’s okay, babe.”

"When our egg is hatched and our kid is old enough, the three of us are definitely going on a camping trip or something so we all can stretch our legs and wings."

“That will be nice.” Clint agreed.

“It’ll be interesting to see what wolf and harpy features the kid will have.” Tony said.

"Or if the kid will take after only one parent **,"** Steve added.

"If we have a flying wolf on our hands, we're gonna have a lot to keep up with," Bucky said.

“We can name them Chaos.” Clint grinned.

"That's a powerful name for a little baby," Bucky said with a laugh.

“But accurate for a flying wolf pup.”

“Maybe their middle name can be Chaos. We’ll call them that when they do something especially heart stopping.”

“We have time to think up names. How about that pizza?”

“Ordered. The usual order, the usual place.” Tony said, waving his phone. “We just need to wait for it to arrive.”

"We ordered enough for everyone, hopefully," Nat said. "So no going overboard on the pizza this time, Clint."

“No promises, Nat.” Clint winked at the friend he considered a sister.

"You can't use the excuse of needing to eat for two either. Unless you're carrying a second egg that we don't know about."

“I’m not eating for two, I’m eating to replenish the energy used to lay our egg!” Clint insisted.

"You'll get enough energy if you eat normally and get plenty of rest, which Bucky is going to make sure you get. I'd rather he keep you in bed resting anyways."

"I can keep him in bed no problem," Bucky replied with a smirk.

“But can you keep him in bed without fucking his brains out?” Tony asked bluntly.

“Tony!”

“What? Can’t rest when you’re too busy moaning!”

"I'm not promising anything." Bucky said. 

“Nothing at all?” Clint pouted.

"I'm saying I can't promise not stopping you from crying out my name over and over when I've got you in bed."

“Oh my god, you’re as bad as Tony.” Bruce groaned.

* * *

"Clint! Something's happening with the egg! Get your butt in here!" Bucky's tail was wagging excitedly and fast, a huge smile on his face as he looked into the incubator. The egg had been moving quite a bit the last few days, and the two very excited parents had been waiting and watching patiently for the day the egg would finally start hatching.

Clint had left only minutes before in order to use the bathroom and grab them both a cup of coffee as they waited. Said parent in waiting abandoned the coffee maker and came running when he was called, his feathers catching the air to give him a boost of speed.

“How much have I missed?!” he gasped, forcing himself to slow down to approach the egg. After all, it was important for the baby to break out of the egg themself, and not be helped.

"Only a few cracks, but it just started!" The wolf made happy noises as he pulled Clint closer to watch. "Oh my god, this is finally happening!"

“We’re about to have a baby, Papa Bucky.” Clint sat down in Bucky’s lap and snuggled close to watch as the egg twitched and shifted in the nest of blankets it was cradled in.the cracks slowly growing with each tiny tap that came from inside.

"Are you sure we can't help our baby hatch even just a little bit? Hatching seems like such a tough thing for such a tiny baby to do." Bucky rested his chin on Clint's shoulder as he watched.

“We can’t. It’s important for our baby’s health that they do it alone. It will strengthen their legs and, of course if we help them too soon it could cause them to have major health emergencies. You did read the packet the doctor gave us, right?”

"I did, but… I just don't want our baby to struggle so much. I don't want them to give up when it gets to be too tiring."

They will know by instinct when to take breaks, and once they are out and exhausted, we can finally pick them up, swaddle them, and hold them close.” Clint reassured his mate, “They’ll be fine.”

Nodding, Bucky held Clint closer, and together they waited for their baby to finally show their face. Before too long, a hand finally broke free of the shell, and the wolf couldn't contain his excitement. He was nearly on the edge of transforming into his wolf form because he was so excited, but he restrained himself. He had to, because the next thing to show was small tufts of fur that were the baby's ears.

“Easy there,” Clint laughed, holding Bucky’s arm, “Just a little more.”

The egg gently tipped over onto its side and the shell broke even more to reveal a squirming baby, a wetness clinging to their mix of skin, feathers, and fur. A harpy leg kicked the biggest part of the shell away and then they stilled, breathing hard in need of rest.

Clint stood up then and took a soft blanket, very carefully picking the baby up and wrapping them in it and tucking them close to his chest before turning to smile at bucky, “Looks like we have a girl.”

Bucky stared wide eyed at the baby girl, eyes sparkling with with wonder and love. He had never seen something so delicate that he loved to pieces, but this was _his daughter_. His daughter that he made with Clint completely by accident, yet she was the cutest thing that Bucky had ever seen. 

With a gentle hand, Bucky reached out and brushed his finger against his daughters face. "Such a sweet little thing… "

“We still haven’t picked a name.” Clint said, settling in next to Bucky so the new family could all cuddle together close, “And most of the names we discussed were for boys.”

The wolf wrapped his arms around his mate and daughter. "Well, I have mentioned Becca, after my sister, and maybe something about Natalie or Natalia after our good friend Aunt Nat."

“I still like Lila or Rose, too.” Clint said, unable to take his eyes off their sleeping daughter as he held her, watching the way one of her furry ears twitched.

"How does Becca Rose sound to you?"

“Sounds perfect.” Clint glanced up at Bucky with a smile before looking back down at their daughter, “Our little Becca Rose.”

“Perfect name for a perfect daughter.” Smiling, Bucky nuzzled Clint with a happy sigh, his tail wagging gently.

“Here,” Clint slipped her into Bucky’s arms, beaming at the idea of his lover holding such a small little treasure. Once he was sure Bucky had her, he took out his phone to snap a picture of the two.

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care much that his photo was being taken. He was too focused on holding his daughter and smiling at her with a big toothy grin. “God, I can hardly believe this little one is ours. She already looks far better than both her daddies.”

“She got the best of both of us. Just look at those cute little ears!” Clint cooed.

“Looks like we do have a flying wolf on our hands to take care of. But I’m okay with that.”

“She won’t start flying until she gets her adult feathers in, anyway. Right now she has her soft baby feathers. Once they’re dry, they’ll make her look very fluffy.” Clint hummed, snapping a picture of her when she yawned and wiggled in her blanket. The tiniest tips of fangs showing out the tops of her gums.

"Little fluffy girl, that's what you are," Bucky cooed at Becca, rubbing his fingers over her cheek.

“We’ll need to get her some pretty bows and flowers for her fluff.”

"Maybe some sticks. Make her look like she likes to go running through the forests like her papa."

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll be doing that a lot once she’s up and moving about. How young do pups start shifting, by the way?” They didn’t know if she would shift, but knowing about when it’d generally start would be good in case she did have the ability.

"They can start as early as two or three, but most don't start shifting willingly until they're much older. The monthly forced shifts begin around ten. All the flying hormones and such. It's a bit tough being a young werewolf."

Clint nodded, “She’ll be shifting before she’ll be flying, then. Adult feathers start coming in around twelve and finish coming in around fifteen.” He draped himself over Bucky’s shoulder, “So we have plenty of time to just enjoy her being tiny and cute.”

"And we have plenty of time to show her that we love her so much, and that her being a hybrid isn't a bad thing at all."

“Of course not. She was made out of love.” Clint leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. “So precious.”

Bucky made a happy noise as he held his family closer, kissing Clint's cheek. "I love you so much."

“Love you too, Bucky.” Clint sighed happily, “When she wakes up, we’ll give her her first bottle and then take her out to meet the extended family.”

"We can take a family nap while she rests up, so we have energy to take care of her when she wakes up."

“I did recently remake our nest.” Clint admitted, “I was antsy waiting for the hatching to start and couldn’t help it.”

Bucky smiled. "God you're cute. Let's move to the nest then, and maybe I'll switch forms so both you and Becca can have me as a fluffy pillow."

“A fluffy papa to go with a fluffy hatchling-pup.” Clint chuckled, gently shifting Becca into his own arms so that Bucky would be free to shift.

Jumping off the couch, Bucky easily shifted to his wolf form, shaking out his fur after he had shifted, then looked at Clint with his soft eyes, tail wagging and ears forward at attention.

“Go on, best get comfortable first so I can join you without shifting Becca around too much.” Clint smiled, nodding towards their bedroom.

With a grunt Bucky trotted off to their bedroom with his three legs. He jumped into the nest, careful not to disturb much as he did so, and then he waited patiently for his mate and daughter to join him. His big brown eyes watched watched them closely until they were close to the nest.

“Don’t look so lonely, we’re both right here.” Clint reassured his lover as he slipped into the nest and settled down, leaning back against Bucky’s furry body and settling Becca gently in his arms so that she was closer to Bucky’s head than his tail.

The wolf whined softly before resting his big head on Clint's lap. He curled around his family as much as he could before he closed his eyes with a big sigh.

“Big softie.” Clint accused, stroking Bucky’s ear with his free hand before he, too, settled down.

* * *

“I was passing by Clint and Bucky’s rooms and thought I heard a baby cry.” Nat said as she moved past Steve in the kitchen to get to the coffee pot.

"Oh yeah?" Steve turned to her and smiled. "I suppose it is about time for the egg to hatch. You think it hatched already?"

“Yup. It’s only a matter of time before that door opens and we get to meet the littlest Avenger.” She said, pouring herself a cup before turning around and leaning back against the counter, “As the two best friends of the parents, you and I should get to hold the little one first. Do I need to beat your ass around a sparring mat or will you just let me hold the little guy first?”

"I think I'll let you hold the baby first," Steve said with a chuckle. "No need to fight over the little thing."

“Good man.” She approved, “You’re smarter than you look.”

"I know I'll get my turn to hold the baby. I'm in no rush."

She eyed him, taking another sip of coffee, “Tony still acting strange?” she asked.

Steve nodded. "Of course. He's still a bit freaked about us possibly ending up like Bucky and Clint. Not that I'd be opposed to that… but he definitely doesn't want that yet."

“Unlike Clint, he doesn’t have to lay an egg regularly. He’s never laid one, and the idea of suddenly having an egg to push out is likely intimidating for him now that he knows it’s possible.”

"He's never laid eggs? I guess I don't blame him for being so freaked out, then…"

“You know, for a guy who is in a serious relationship with a half-gorgon, you really don’t know much about gorgons. You should research them a bit.” Nat suggested, “It’ll be good to know how Tony’s body works, and who knows, you may come across something useful for helping him relax when he works himself up into a stressed-out, overworked mess.”

Steve shrugged. "There's a lot I don't know about a lot of races. Being born a normal human didn't really give me any sort of advantage in knowing details of other races."

“And it’s fine not to know about most, but Tony’s your lover. I know when Clint and Bucky started dating they both started trying to learn about each other’s species more. Clint even got a book from the library that detailed all the best places to pet a werewolf when they’re in wolf form, He drove me crazy wanting me to quiz him on that stuff.”

The blond wolf smiled. "I guess I need to go to a library soon then."

“Now you’re thinking.” she nodded before shifting her gaze past him and setting down her mug, “Let me see!” she said, holding out her arms as she walked forward.

Behind Steve stood Clint and Bucky, a bundle of blankets cradled in the werewolf’s arms.

Steve turned to see the happy couple with their newborn child, and he couldn't help but smile.

Smiling at Nat, Bucky shifted the blankets around until the baby's face could be seen. "Her name is Becca Rose," he said in a soft tone that few people every got to hear.

Becca blinked her bright blue eyes up at the woman, and Nat melted, “Aren’t you the cutest thing! Come here to Auntie Nat.” she cooed, carefully shifting to take her from her parent.

“Isn’t she the sweetest?” Clint boasted.

"She's so small," Steve said as he looked over Nat's shoulder. "And she looks a little damp still. Did she hatch today?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago," Bucky replied with a smile. "Our little girl is finally here."

Steve smiled and pat his best friend's shoulder. "Congrats, Buck. Looks like you're already a great father."

“Well, we’re learning. Took us a few tries to get her to take her bottle once she woke up.” Clint said, “And we totally forgot about the whole diaper thing and ended up with a mess in her first blankie.”

"Yeah, that wasn't so pretty… but luckily blankets can be washed." Bucky chuckled. "And thank God she likes big fluffy things. I was worried my wolf form would scare her, but she snuggled right into my fur."

“You are her father.” Nat said, rocking the baby gently.

"I know, but you never know what a baby might be scared of…"

“She’s half wolf I’m sure her instincts tell her that the giant fuzzy doggy is safe.” Nat pointed out.

Bucky nodded. "I should hope so. Good thing Clint and I both imprinted on her early."

“You’re her parents, you needed to. Ah, but Auntie Nat is going to be her favorite, isn’t that right little Becky sweetie?” Nat cooed at the baby who broke out in a toothless smile.

“Favorite aunt, maybe,” Bucky said with a smirk. “But definitely not favorite person.”

“You’re just jealous.” She said, sticking her tongue out at Bucky.

"I'm not jealous, just stating facts."

“Don’t start a fight in front of my niece!”

“Right now her favorite person is the person who feeds her, so that would be me.” Clint chuckled, “Ignore each other and go back to cooing over how cute my daughter is!”

“I think your daughter’s got Tony beat as the cutest thing in the building now,” Steve said with a smile. “Don’t tell him I said that though…”

“He’s going to pout for weeks when he finds out you said that.” Clint smirked.

“Good thing I told you all not to tell him, so he won’t know.”

“Oh, I’m totally telling him.” the harpy boasted, “After all, it’s my baby girl that has stolen his ‘cute according to Rogers’ crown.”

“Okay well… maybe they can share. Nothing wrong with sharing is there?”

“Nope! Still telling!” Clint teased with a laugh.

“Damn, and here I was about to to bribe you with a pizza.” Steve smirked at the harpy before turning his gaze back to Becca.

“Why are you trying to bribe the pizza-bird?” Tony asked as he wandered in, bags under his eyes from what could be assumed to be an all-nighter in his lab, and an empty mug in his hand in need of a coffee refill.

“Nothing you need to concern your tired head about.” Steve smiled as he approached his mate and took his empty mug. “There’s a new baby to see. You better get a look at her before Aunt Nat hogs her all to herself.”

“A baby?” Tony blinked slowly before the word registered, “Wait, you mean the egg?”

Clint smirked, “Yeah, not so much an egg anymore. Named her Becca Rose and according to Steve she’s cuter than you.”

“Impossible. What can be cuter than grease stains and a caffeine-high?” Tony said, walking over to look at the bundle in Nat’s arms.

“Absolutely nothing, dear,” Steve said while moving to place Tony’s mug in the sink rather than fill it up.

“As you claim now, but apparently not when I’m not around.” Tony pouted in Steve’s direction before looking at Nat, “Can I hold her a second?”

Nat gave a dramatic sigh as she let him take the bundle of baby, “Oh I suppose I can be parted from her for a second.”

Tony only flashed her a smile before taking Becca and sitting down on one of the stools along the bar, “Hey there little one.” he cooed.

Steve moved to stand beside Tony and looked down at the baby. "Cutest baby I've ever seen. Fur and feathers? Cute combo."

“Have you held her yet, Steve?” Tony asked, making a funny face at Becca to make her giggle.

"No, I didn't feel like fighting Nat for a chance to hold Becca."

“Really? You mean I’m holding your best friend’s kid before you?” Tony blinked up at him.

Steve shrugged. "Just happened to work out that way."

"I'll hand her over to you in a moment." Tony promised. 

"Take your time. It's not like we won't ever see her again after today." The blond wolf moved closer, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist. "She almost makes you want to have a baby of your own…"

“Steve.” Tony looked up at his lover with an unsure frown.

"I said almost." Steve smiled, nuzzling his mate. 

“Good.” Tony relaxed again, looking back down at Becca who was blinking up at him with her big blue eyes.

“One baby in the tower is probably enough for now anyways. Don’t want something bad to happen and we’d have to make sure we have more than one baby safe.” Steve reached forward to stroke Becca’s little fuzzy ears.

“Nothing bad is allowed to happen anywhere near our little Becca Rose.” Clint huffed.

“I don’t think anything bad will happen with the Avengers and I around at all times,” Bucky reassured his mate. “No harm will come to our baby.”

“You’re just as much a part of the team as I am, Buck.” Clint said, slipping his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“I know, but no one really calls the Winter Soldier a part of the Avengers… Not yet, anyways. Maybe one day.” Smiling, Bucky pulled Clint closer and kissed his forehead.

“Well I do. Pretty sure Stevie-pie does as well.” Clint grinned.

“Of course I do,” Steve replied. “You’re just as much of an Avenger as the rest of us are, Bucky.”

Bucky’s ears flattened against his head while he gave a small smile. “Thanks Steve… That really means a lot to me, especially after all the grief I’ve caused the Avengers before I was able to break out of the Winter Soldier shell I was trapped in.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Tony said, eyes still on Becca, “And sure, I didn’t make it easy for you at first, but we all have our demons, and it wasn’t a great time for any of us. I came around eventually.”

Tony turned to look up at Steve, “Want your turn to hold her now?”

“Of course, you don’t even have to ask me.” Steve gently took the baby girl into his arms, and his heart seemed to melt right away. “Oh god, she’s so cute. Look at those eyes!”

“She got her Papa’s eyes, that’s for sure.” Clint boasted.

“She’s absolutely adorable. You two made possibly the cutest baby on the planet.”

“Yeah we did!” Clint pulled away from bucky to go over to Steve and Becca, kissing the top of her head “Daddy’s little treasure, she is.”

“I’d call her a miracle, honestly,” Bucky said with a wider smile.

“She certainly makes you smile a lot more.” Nat said.

“I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been,” Bucky admitted. “Clint had made me so much more happy since I met him, but this is just icing on the cake. Really pulls everything together for me.”

“Me too.” Clint grinned, “Let’s migrate over to the couch and wait for the others to show up so they can meet Becca, too.” he suggested.

“Great idea,” Steve agreed. “Just in case one of us gets bumped.”

Together, the extended found family got comfortable on the couch, taking turns holding the newest member until Bruce and Thor finally joined them and got their chance to meet Becca.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
